


Daughter of Forte

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cherry's decision to remain in the 21st century while Forte goes back home, he opens the castle doors one night and comes out to see he has a baby abandoned on the doorstep. Not just any baby, his daughter from Cherry and he must raise her on his own until Cherry will someday return again to him and their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of Forte

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my OCs, everyone else is Disney

It was a dark, stormy late winter evening. A young woman with a black cloak reaching her shoulders and body walked with a bundle in her arms. The bundle was wrapped in a pink blanket and was a human infant. It had ghostly complexion with dark brown hair and was gently sleeping. The unknown woman kept walking and she made her way to a shimmering castle that had once been through a cursed enchantment.

This castle was known to belong to King Adam, who had been under a curse which transformed him into a hideous monster and his servants into household objects. On the final year of the curse, the spell was broken and Adam had wed and married a former peasant woman named Belle who is now his Queen. The castle had servants who were family friends now and close as Belle and Adam were expecting their own children.

There was also a faithful court composer of the castle, who unlike the others, didn't have a true love that stayed for long. The cloaked woman thought about him as she remembered what she was doing. She bent down and placed the bundle in a basket gently and knocked the door three times. Before a response could come to her, the young woman quickly dashed away from the doorstep.

Said court composer opened the door and looked around and felt bewildered as he saw no one there. He then heard gentle cooing and babbling and looked down. He put a hand to his mouth in shock and opened the door more as he scooped up the bundle in the basket and gently hushed the child. He looked around and saw the baby had been abandoned. He then frowned and closed the door behind him as he walked in with the bundle in his arms and saw a crinkled up note taped against the baby blanket. He opened up the paper and it was a note from the unknown woman.

Dear Charles,

I'm not sure if you remember what happened nine months ago, but this is the result from it shortly after I graduated from college and went back home to inspect Thomas and earning his gay marriage license. I'm sorry I could not leave her in a more proper way, but here you go. Charles, this is your daughter who I have named after your beloved mother. Her full name is Felicity Michelle Constance Forte. I know you will love and take good care of her for me, I may return again someday, but as of now I do not know. 

Best regards, Cherry.

Maestro Forte felt heartbroken reading that letter, but he did well to hide his depression. He always had. He put the note in his coat and looked down at the baby who was said to be his and Cherry's daughter. When the baby opened her eyes, Forte saw her eyes were as pitch and dull as his own. She had his complexion, eyes and pale, gaunt features, but he smiled down at her.

"Cerise..." he whispered to himself. 

He then walked inside the castle as Belle and Adam walked over to the court composer.

"Who was at the door, Maestro?" Belle asked.

Forte sharply sighed and looked down at the baby. "My daughter, Felicity..." he said in a hushed tone.

"You have a daughter, Maestro?" Adam asked.

"Oui," Forte nodded. "Her mother has gone back home..." He looked down at his daughter seeing she couldn't understand what was going on. He had to be a single parent for this life. "Felicity, I'm going to love and take care of you the very best I can... I promise..."

The baby girl had a small smirk. Forte smiled back as the half smile reminded him so much of Cherry.


End file.
